


ube(t your ass she's right)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: to nova b // 8:23 pmchantal:you know you’re wrong. just admit it and we can end this+prompt:purple + joy





	ube(t your ass she's right)

**Author's Note:**

> post-2x12. mention of Robert, but this ain't about him.

> _to nova b // 8:23 pm  
> _ **chantal:**  you know you’re wrong. just admit it and we can end this

nova laughs before tucking her phone back onto the corner of her desk. jazz filters in from her desktop’s speakers. some spotify playlist fills the space so she doesn’t have to crack open her windows. changing seasons mean the bugs never really go to sleep, and she doesn’t have enough time or energy to swat every one of them that wants to claim her home as their own.

her phone vibrates again, jumping and bumping into the amber she hasn’t picked up yet. she should put it away, tuck it somewhere with the hopes she’d had for that relationship, but a drawer won’t fit a gift like that. besides, she left calvin’s picture in a drawer so long that she’d grown blind to it.

footsteps crunch along her walkway, and nova’s eyes jump as quick as her heart does. if this man doesn’t learn to respect her boundaries, then –

but it’s not robert headed up the walkway. it’s cut off curls that tickle the backs of ears and an eye roll that has as much affection as it does judgment. chantal says something nova can’t quite catch, and nova smiles through the office window.

“One second!”

nova kills the music with a click of the spacebar. grabs the amber and drops it into a small pot of soil on her way to the front door. she eyes her reflection too. the ribbon in her locs matches the burning sunset. her lace bra peeks out like a reminder of charley’s laugh, and nova lets that light carry her to her guest.

chantal leans into her hip on the other side of the door. “I mean it. We’re ending this, Nova. Tonight.” she doesn’t even wait until she’s inside to untwist the lid on the mason jar. the taro shines under the porch lights. “Best taro ice cream comes from the churned place off of Smithers.”

the churned place off of Smithers Ave has the worst banana ice cream, so the likelihood that they can do any other flavor justice sounds laughable. but if this means chantal’s bringing her treats, who is she to argue?

nova steps back, and chantal slips in so close that their shoulders brush. nova’s got to brace herself for this one coming back into her life. she takes a breath to fortify her strength while chantal heads straight for the kitchen.

“You want a spoon?” chantal asks.

nova closes the door. “Don’t know how else you want me to eat it.” her blood races the second the words are in the air. all the other motion’s stopped. she should’ve kept the music on so she wouldn’t have to hear the way chantal’s mind works. hear the processing that turns into the little spin chantal does in the kitchen’s threshold.

chantal hums. “There are always other ways, Nova.”

“There are.” not that nova wants any of the clean up that could come from other ways. still, she crosses the room with steps as long as her skirt. she smiles into the flush of her cheeks and dips her finger into the ice cream without a second thought.

shivers run through her body, but the heat of chantal’s breath evens out the temperature well enough. she has to tense her hand so it won’t shake so bad. has to drop her eyes to the taro so she doesn’t wind up missing her mouth with the intensity of chantal’s gaze. her finger pushes past her lips, and the sound she lets out is as much for that flavor as for the heat in the other girl’s eyes. she closes her own as her tongue laps up the rest of the bite.

chantal’s breath shakes. “So, no spoon then.”

nova’s chuckle barely breaks the tension. “Unless you want one.”

“I just want to be right.”

it’d be cheesy if nova said,  _you already are_ , right? she scoops up more ice cream instead.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> biggest claim to fame is this fic being reblogged with the tag: "they gon' fuck"
> 
> do y'all miss them too?


End file.
